


Pick Me, Pick You.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Requests [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Biker!Aoi, Developing Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Waiter!Uruha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Uruha is really fed up with his job at this café but a certain customer and his weird way to order is his 180°-turn.





	Pick Me, Pick You.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request from Tumblr :)

Kouyou hated days like these. He was sitting behind the ice cream buffet but it was still too hot, the air conditioning was too loud and it was way too crowded. Not that it was too crowded _inside_ the café he was working at, oh no, everyone was _outside_ and he fervently hoped it would stay that way. If there weren’t going to be any customers anytime soon, he would at least be able to get out early and spend the rest of the day lazying around on his couch at home.   
  
But fate just wasn’t with him today.   
  
It was hard to tear his eyes away from the Gameboy in his lap but he managed eventually, the usual welcoming, but not very convincing smile on his lips. What he did not manage, however, was to keep his features from slithering off his face like the ice cream that melted in front of him.   
  
_Jesus Christ, who are **you?**_  
  
Kouyou’s first guess was Yakuza. Then he figured that two tattoos probably weren’t enough for a Yakuza member so he switched to biker. He turned to look outside the window but instead of the motorcycle he had expected there was just a fancy black Jaguar standing by the side of the road.  
  
 _Okay, a … rich biker then._  
  
The guy nodded at him briefly and then settled for a seat at the back of the store, Kouyou’s eyes always following like a spectator’s. When he looked down at his game, his character had been killed; clearly a sign he was to get up and do his job. A sigh left his mouth and he got up, grabbing a menu and a notepad after slipping the device into the pocket on his apron.   
  
"Can I get you something?" he asked in a monotonous voice, pen lifted, ready to scribble down whatever the order was going to be.   
  
The man before him twisted his wrist, letting the menu he was holding flop down so he could lift an eyebrow at Kouyou.   
  
"Is everything in here as antique as that toy of yours?"   
  
Kouyou blinked. T-Toy? What… toy? Did he just…?   
  
It took him an embarrassing five seconds until he realized what was going on and he tried to hide it behind a simple twitch of his lips’ corner.   
  
"Depends on how old you are."   
  
His customer, who by the way had absolutely beautiful, black hair and Kouyou kind of wanted to touch it, gave an unfazed chuckle. A too old for you chuckle. Was he that obvious about the hair?!  
  
"Can you get me that cake but with coffee cream instead of the blueberry?"   
  
Clearing his throat, Kouyou snapped out of his inner panic and hurriedly wrote the order down, only to realize a second later that there was no such thing as a ‘coffee cream.’   
  
"Um, we don’t have that," he admitted with an apologetic smile, "I mean, I can make one but you’ll have to wait a bit and- "  
  
"Oh go on and make it then," the guy waved his hand dismissively while he studied the menu of beverages, "It’s not like you have any other people to serve… other than me," he looked up at Kouyou with a sugar-sweet smirk, "right?"  
  
 _Oh you fucking impolite v e r y h a n d s o m e m a n o h m y g o d_   
  
With gritted teeth, Kouyou showed a tight-lipped smile. The last time he’d tried to make anything other than what was on their menu he had almost burned down the entire establishment so he didn’t particularly feel like trying again…  
  
"You’ll have to pay extra, though," he added in a futile attempt to get the man’s mind off of it but not knowing what exactly it was that made him think that, when looking like _that,_ a few extra Yens would bother him. In fact, the only thing the raven-haired man seemed to bother to care about was turning Kouyou into a flustered mess.   
  
"Honey, I’ll even pay you for the time you’re wasting trying to change my mind, okay?"   
  
Was he… dead yet? Because his head surely felt like it was about to just explode and splatter blood everywhere.  
Kouyou gulped, _hard,_ and unconsciously brushed a strand of hair behind his ear before he shook his head.   
  
"N-Not necessary," he stammered, even more glad that there was nobody here to witness his awkward trip down _help-you’re-the-most-handsome-guy-i’ve-ever-seen-lane._  
  
"What do you want… to drink?"  
  
Kouyou watched as a pout formed on a pair of very seductive lips and suddenly he thought back to what they said about the colour of a man’s lip and then he thought it would be best to not think at all. At the moment.  
  
"This… strawberry milkshake. Yeah, that one’s good."   
  
Giving a hum, Kouyou was just about to write this down when-  
  
"Can you use honey instead of sugar though?"  
  
He took a deep breath. The raised eyebrow and grin were a sign that the guy knew exactly how he was messing with Kouyou and he was _enjoying_ it. Bastard.   
  
"Sure," Kouyou pressed out without any specific kind of intonation, flashed a smile that looked more like Alice’s Ceshire Cat and then twirled around, fleeing back behind the counter to prepare the order. His heart was racing like a high speed train. 

  
~*~

  
Three weeks passed and the black-haired stranger visited Kouyou often. He would always find Kouyou alone (the place’s location really wasn’t very efficient) playing on his Gameboy and he would always sit down on the same seat even though he had the entire café to choose from.   
  
Somehow… Kouyou got used to it. He got used to the nod he would receive every time the man stepped in, he got used to his heart palpitating with anxious excitement whenever he heard a particular kind of engine roaring outside and he even got used to the extravagant orders the guy would give him.   
  
Not once would he choose a dish the way it was on the menu, he always had to change… something.  
  
One day though, when Kouyou had almost lost hope to see him again because it was already late in the afternoon, he did something he hadn’t done before. The raven changed something in the way he looked at Kouyou.   
After he had written down his order, Kouyou smiled (it was way more sincere by now) and turned but a lithe fingers that suddenly clasped his wrist stopped him from walking away. His breath hitched and when he looked back to see what the matter was, he was pretty sure his heart wasn’t only racing, it had stopped altogether.   
  
"Would I have to pay you if I asked for you number?"  
  
Kouyou stared for a solid four seconds, back and forth between _his lips, his hand, the veins, his eyes,_ before he shook his head with a grin that he was proud to say felt way more confident than he would have ever expected of himself.   
  
"No," he said, "but I can make you pay for the time I’ve been waiting for you to ask."


End file.
